That Girl
by loveu5missu6
Summary: Camille's been hurting herself by cutting. Logan takes her to the hospital, where the doctor discovers why she's been cutting. One-shot  Title: That Girl by All Time Low


**A/N: I really wanted to write a Logan/Camille fanfiction after seeing the trailer for BTM trailer. I've never written a BTR fic, so let's see how this goes! I'm watching All That on Teennick and I saw the trailer. Gotta write this! (: **

**FUTURE FIC!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer; I don't own BTR or Camille/Jo! (: I do own the fanifictionous story :D**

Logan ran through the door of his apartment and found Camille sitting on the floor. Her dramatic red eye shadow was evenly put on but some of it was dropping. Camille's white dress fell to her knees. Logan could see Camille's white lace thong but didn't say anything. He took his shirt off quickly and picked Camille off the ground. He threw his shirt over the spot on the floor and pressed hard.

Then he ran to the kitchen and grabbed a hand towel. He took it back into the dining room where Camille had taken Logan's shirt off the blood that was laying on the floor. She was dragging two fingers through the red liquid and spelling the three letter word-_Die_.

Logan pressed the hand towel to the deep cut on her wrist and then felt tears falling down his cheeks.

"Camille…" he whispered, barely audible. She'd been doing this for a week and a half and he had no idea why. He'd asked Jo about it but she had no idea what he was talking about. "Why?"

She smiled. Her skin was pale.

When she didn't answer he pressed even harder. The white hand towel was turning an angry shade of red.

"Camille, just tell me…I'll fix it."

Camille closed her eyes and her head fell to her shoulder. She was sleeping.

Logan cried even harder and sat in the pool of his girlfriend's blood.

He got up a half an hour later and went to the kitchen. He grabbed the home phone and called nine-one-one.

After the phone call her went to his bathroom and grabbed a white bandage. He wrapped it around Camille's wrist and then went to his bedroom and got a pair of his boxers and a shirt. He undressed Camille, she woke up, but continued letting herself be a doll. He dressed her into the clothes. He wrapped her arms around his neck and took her out into the living room. He grabbed his hoodie and draped it around Camille. He walked out the door and down to the elevator. He pushed the lobby button and took himself to the side of the street. He hailed a cab, almost dropping Camille, but managing to keep her under control. Then they were off to the hospital.

Dr. Field's met them there. He took Camille from Logan and they were back into his office. He laid Camille on the table.

"Where am I?" Camille groaned.

"At the hospital."

Camille got up with a start. "No…I got an interview…I have to go…"

Logan pushed her down softly, "No you don't, Cam."

"I can't be at the hospital!" Camille said. "I'm _fine_."

"Camille, you've tried to kill yourself three times this week!" Logan said.

"Not true!" Camille objected, her voice rising.

"Camille, I'm just going to check out your cuts." Dr. Fields said soothingly. "I'll also be giving you a physical. Just think of it as a yearly checkup."

"You can't give me a physical!"

Dr. Fields squinted his eyes, "And why not?"

"Because I'm _fine_."

Dr. Fields ignored this remark, "Camille, I'm just going to do that quickly. It'll be done in about five minutes, if you're cooperative."

Dr. Fields unwrapped the white bandage and looked at the deep gash in her pale white skin. He put on some medication and then wrapped it in a bright pink bandage. Then he pressed his hands on her stomach.

He frowned. "Logan, could you step out for a minute?"

It was Logan's turn to frown, and he did. "Sure." He walked out.

Dr. Fields surveyed Camille. He lifted Camille's shirt and found what he'd suspected. A small raised bump on her stomach. He rubbed a hand over it and felt Camille stiffen. He grabbed some blue goo and squeezed it onto her stomach. He rubbed a wand over it and then looked up at the screen.

"Camille, how long have you known?"

Camille was in tears now. "Known that my life is ruined? A month."

"Is this why…?"

She shrugged. "Sure. That and Logan's tour. Big Time Rush is popular and I've had death threats. _Stay away from Logan! He's mine!" _

"Have you had any help?"

Camille shook her head. "There's no point. I might as well kill myself. I can't have a _baby _while Logan's gone with Kendall, James, and Carlos. What am I supposed to do? Carry the devil for nine months and then when Logan comes home be like, 'Hey, you got a kid!'"

"I'm going to have to tell Logan, Camille. And you need prenatal care. You need to be monitored. This baby could be so special, Camille."

Camille's tears fell faster. "No! You can't!"

"Camille, I _have _to!" Dr. Fields objected. "I _have _to tell Logan that he's going to be a father. This is _important_."

Camille could barely talk now, her tears were falling faster. "No…"

"I'm sorry, but he has the right to know."

Camille pushed the goo with her bare fingers off her stomach and threw the wand on the ground. She pulled Logan's shirt down, not bothering to wipe the goo off.

As she went to the door, Dr. Fields grabbed her wrist. "Camille, what's the worst thing that's going to happen?"

"He's going to pick up everything, kick me out of his house, and leave me with his kid."

Dr. Fields sighed, "The worst thing that's going to happen is he's going to mad at you for putting you _and _his baby in danger. We're going to get you taken care of and everything."

She struggled against his grip. "STOP!"

"Logan!" Dr. Fields called. "Come on in!"

Logan was in the door in less than a second.

"Sit down, Logan. Camille has something to tell you."

Camille shook her head vigorously. "No, I don't."

Logan was sitting and his eyes were holding a questioning look. "Camille, what is it?"

She sat down on the edge of the table and sighed, "Logan, I have cancer."

Dr. Fields sighed, "She doesn't!" he yelled. "If you're not going to tell him, I will."

"Tell me!" Logan yelled.

"Alright…I'm pregnant." Camille yelled back at Logan. "I'm pregnant. I've been cutting myself because you're going to be gone forever and I'm going to be home, pregnant!"

He held her against his chest as she cried. Her tears fell fast and stained his shirt as she felt pain writhing through her body.

"Excuse me…" a nurse knocked on the door softly.

Logan looked up.

"Where's my baby?" Camille screamed.

"Your son has just responded to the incubator's air. Your son is fine."

**A/N: So that's my first BTR oneshot. Don't know about the ending or the story, but I kinda like the simple thing. I've got a headache right now, but… o_O don't feel like going 2 bed :D sorry didn't feel like typing 2 lol. :D **

**I'll be writing some other stuff too. I like writing BTR fics. :D **


End file.
